The present invention relates to vehicle storage systems, and more particularly a storage system to efficiently use the space in a vehicle passenger compartment around a rear wheel well of a vehicle.
Vehicles are frequently used to transport goods such as groceries, packages, and sundry other items. It is important to prevent the goods from sliding around in the vehicle during transport for safety reasons as well as preventing spilling or damaging of the goods. Many different storage systems have been suggested to solve this problem, however, they do not address the unique opportunity of using the wheel well area of a vehicle for such a solution. Storage systems must provide storage compartments large enough to hold the goods easily, but must not be located in the way during "normal" use of the vehicle. One area in particular that has historically not been efficiently used is the area around a rear wheel well of a vehicle. One reason is the "odd" arcuate shape of the wheel well does not provide a flat surface for storage of goods. Some storage systems have been designed around wheel wells, however, storage systems providing greater access and which provide increased flexibility of use are desired. Thus, a storage system solving the aforementioned problems and utilizing the wheel well are of a vehicle is desired.